


I'm Sorry; Am I Losing You?

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, BDSM, Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, bottom!Murdoc, top!2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Sometimes the easiest way to apologise isn't the least painful.





	I'm Sorry; Am I Losing You?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at https://our-smooty.tumblr.com/ !!!!

The floor of the basement was cold and hard against his knees. The whole damn room was cold on his naked skin but he didn’t feel it. He did feel the ache in his wrists and shoulders from the cuffs, arms pulled tight behind his back almost too far. 2D had left him down here hours ago with instructions not to move and the promise that he’d be back later. Murdoc knew better than to disobey.

Ears twitching at the sound of the basement door opening, Murdoc froze. Slow, measured steps echoed down the stairs and Murdoc strained to keep himself perfectly still despite his discomfort. 2D rounded the corner and stopped in front of him kneeling down and placing a gentle hand on his face.

“Just where I left you. Good boy,” he praised, and Murdoc fought the urge to nuzzle against his hand. 2D smiled.

“Have you been good?” Murdoc didn’t answer. “You can speak.”

Immediately Murdoc sighed. “Yes, Stu.” 2D’s grin widened.

“Yes what Murdoc?”

“I’ve been good, Stu,” he clarified, meeting the other’s gaze. 2D rewarded him with a brief and chaste kiss. Even just that slight contact was enough to make his cock twitch where it hung between his legs.

2D stood straight with a groan and walked over to a table against the far wall. Murdoc waited patiently for him to return, making no move to relieve himself. Jangling and clanking drifted over from the table as 2D turned back to him holding something leather and metal in his hands. 2D again kneeled down in front of Murdoc, making eye contact.

“Murdoc,” he said, voice kind, “I need you to tell me the safewords.”

Nodding Murdoc breathed deep and answered. “Green is OK, yellow means slow down, red means stop.”

“Good. Colour?” 2D asked.

“Green,” Murdoc responded, staring down at the ground. 2D fiddled with the thing in his hand before reaching out to touch Murdoc’s face again.

“Look up at me, love,” he ordered. Murdoc did and 2D slid a leather collar with a metal chain on the end around his neck, fastening the collar tight. “That feel alright?”

“Yeah, it feels good,” Murdoc sighed, letting his eyes drift shut as he enjoyed the slight bite of leather against his skin.

“I’m going to move on to what we talked about,” 2D said and Murdoc shivered again, but not from the cold. The singer moved back to the table and when he turned back to where Murdoc was kneeling he was holding a leather crop.

“Now Murdoc,” 2D gave the crop a couple of experimental flicks in the air, “why are we here.”

Murdoc looked down. “‘Cause I… ‘cause I was…” He trailed off. Apologising wasn’t something that came to him naturally, hence his current situation.

_ Thwack _ , the first blow from the crop came swiftly and harshly across his back and he hissed. 2D asked again. “Why are we here?”

“B-because I was d-drunk an’ I-I-I…” he couldn’t finish, couldn’t say it and the crop came down twice against the middle of his back, hard enough to sting but not to bruise. Yet.

“Colour,” 2D ordered, the heels of his sneakers squeaking against the stone floor.

“G-green. I-I-I was bein’  _ stupid  _ and I—” Another lash.

“Try again,” 2D coxed, letting the crop rest against Murdoc’s back for a moment.

“I was drunk, a-and I was bein’ shitty to you,” he admitted, and this time he felt 2D’s hand rest against his hair.

“Good, good boy Murdoc,” Stu praised as he carded his long pianist's fingers through sweaty locks. Murdoc moaned at the feeling.

“I-I called you names, called you stupid, and a dullard, and—” the fingers tightened their grasp and Murdoc felt a few strands get pulled out with the force.

“I didn’t ask you for more, Muds,” 2D warned. “I thought you were gonna to be good for me?”

Murdoc whined as he fought with himself to not move or struggle. “I am! I will be!” he promised. The hand let go entirely and 2D backed up.

“Get up,” 2D said and Murdoc struggled to his feet. At one point he lost his balance and thought he was going to tip face-first into the floor but 2D caught him, gently propping him up, guiding him to a cot in the corner. “Lay on your front.”

Murdoc did, naked body pressed against the scratchy sheets. It was more comfortable than the floor at least. 2D stood by the bed, crop still in hand, and wound the chain of the collar in his other fist.

“I’m going to punish you now, Murdoc,” he said and Murdoc nodded. “Why am I going to punish you?”

“‘Cause I deserve it, ‘cause I was an ass—ah!” The crop whistled in the air as 2D whipped it back and forth across his ass. This time he didn’t stop after one or two or even three strikes, he just kept going and Murdoc’s fists clenched behind them where they were still bound. Just as he felt it might be too much 2D stopped, his breath coming hard.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Murdoc answered immediately, face smashed against the pillow. He could feel the threat of tears pricking at his eyes.

The other man tightened his hold on the leash, pulling Murdoc’s head back a little and making it hard to breathe. “Good boy.” Murdoc could feel the smile in his voice and the shame washed over him. He hated that he loved this.

The crop slapped against him again and again, each time hitting a little harder, a little faster. 2D knew just when to give him a break, just when to soothe him and that almost hurt more than the crop. HIs ass and back were on fire, but the burning drowned out the feelings of guilt and worthlessness that had plagued him since the incident.

It only got worse from there. 2D was an expert with a crop the kinky little fucker, and Murdoc felt himself almost nearing his limit. He should probably use a safeword, but he didn’t feel like he deserved to. Suddenly, 2D let go of the leash and dropped the crop to his side, and Murdoc cried out.

“M-more! I-I’m not—” Quick as a flash, 2D had the leash in his hand and was  _ pulling _ .

“I didn’t give you permission to say anything,” he growled and Murdoc nodded. “I decide when we’re done, and when we’re not done. Get up.” The bassist did so, and he stood beside the bed, eyes downcast, dick hard, waiting. 2D sat down in his stead and gestured to his lap.

“Get on, no grinding,” he said, eyes hard. It was awkward but Murdoc eventually managed to straddle 2D’s lap, making sure not to grind or rub in the way he wanted to. 2D, still sitting, ran his hands up and down Murdoc’s thighs and over his sore ass and back.

“Yer mine, aren’t you Murdoc?” 2D asked making sure to make eye contact. Murdoc nodded.

“I’m your Stu,” he answered and received a brilliant smile from the singer.

“Good,” 2D said as he leaned in to kiss and suck at Murdoc’s neck and collarbone. The bassist squirmed where he sat but continued to resist grinding against the other’s lap. Stu started off gentle, a strong contrast to the burning pain from the crop, but slowly he bit harder and sucked longer. Murdoc moaned unabashedly and 2D let him. Eventually, Murdoc couldn’t take it and his hips twitched down, giving him one full, glorious second of relief before 2D pulled back completely.

“I told you no moving,” he scolded and Murdoc whined. He’d been hard for so long it hurt, he  _ needed _ some relief. “Do you think you deserve to get off, after how you treated me?”

Guilt burned through him and he again felt tears begin to build. “N-no.” He didn’t deserve anything except whatever punishment 2D wanted to give him. He was nothing, a total waste of space, a—

Suddenly 2D’s hand came up and struck him across the face, hard. Murdoc’s head snapped to the side and a few of the tears he’d been trying so hard to hold back leaked out.

“Colour, Murdoc.” But Murdoc didn’t answer. His voice was stuck in the back of his throat, blocked by self-hatred that wanted to spew out like supper after a drinking binge. 2D looked worried.

“Murdoc, do you need to stop?” Murdoc shook his head quickly. He didn’t want to stop, he deserved all of this, but his body was betraying him. “OK, but I’m takin’ off the cuffs.” The bassist didn’t object and 2D activated the quick released switch, gently removing the cuffs and running his hands over stiff shoulders. The rhythmic movements soothed him and he could finally whisper an answer.

“Green.” 2D sighed in response and kissed his cheek. “Let me—let me touch you please, Stu,” he begged. 2D looked hesitant, but he complied. Motioning for Murdoc to lift up he slid backwards, laying down against the pillows.

“If you wan’ to touch me, you can suck me off then,” he ordered and Murdoc could have sobbed with relief. Finally, something he could  _ do _ to make up for what he’d done. Eagerly he dove down, nuzzling his head against the large bulge in 2D’s trousers. He would have never pegged the singer as someone who’d get off on this sort of stuff, but here they were.

A gentle hand landed on his hair and Murdoc looked up. “Go ahead, babe,” 2D urged. With shaking hands Murdoc fumbled with his belt and zipper for a few moments before getting them undone. Immediately he yanked 2D’s trousers and pants down, exposing his to the open air. His mouth watered and he looked up to his partner for permission.

2D took up the leash again and gave it a soft tug. “Go on, Murdoc, show me how sorry you are.”

Given free reign Murdoc dove onto the other man. He knew how 2D liked it, knew that he loved it sloppy and desperate, so that’s how he did it. He moaned around Stu’s cock, sucking him down to the root one moment and pulling up to lap at the head the next. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to use his hands, so he settled for gripping 2D’s thighs.

“Oh God yeah, jus’ like that Murdoc. Ah—so good.” A warm feeling rose up in the bassist's chest and he redoubled his efforts to make the singer feel good. He could ignore his own discomfort and focus on 2D’s pleasure as if it was all that mattered because it really was.

2D’s grip in Murdoc’s hair began to tighten and pull and Murdoc moaned in approval. “You want me to fuck your mouth, you fuckin’ slut?” Murdoc couldn’t respond, but he made hot eye contact with the singer and the next moment he was being forced down down down, further than he’d be able to go on his own. He gagged and slobbered, eyes watering and chin dripping, but 2D kept going, knowing the bassist wanted to be used.

“Oh shit—shit!” Without warning 2D came, forcing Murdoc to take it all, hips thrusting against the bassist's lips. Murdoc tried to take it all but his vision was getting fuzzy from lack of oxygen and it was more and more difficult to focus. He felt 2D relax under him and remove himself from Murdoc’s mouth, come and saliva dripping out down his chin and on to the bed.

“Oof, tha’ was good. You alrigh’ Muds?” the younger asked. Murdoc responded with a croaky groan and kisses against his thigh, the best he could manage with his abused throat. They lay like that for a few minutes, 2D petting Murdoc’s head, Murdoc lapping up the attention.

Eventually, 2D groaned and sat up, pulling the leash with him so Murdoc had no choice but to follow into his lap. 2D adjusted Murdoc so he was cradled in the bowl of his crossed legs. Murdoc laid his head against the other’s shoulder, kissing and licking any skin he could reach.

“Mmm you did such a good job, baby,” 2D praised and Murdoc tried to hide the blush that bloomed over his cheeks. 2D saw it anyway and laughed. “Did you enjoy that?”

Murdoc whined and nodded, he really had, but the burning arousal in his crotch was beginning to pass the point of uncomfortable into painful and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. 2D seemed to notice and chuckled.

“You were so good for me, maybe you deserve something good too now?” Murdoc shook his head. He didn’t, didn’t deserve any kindness from the singer, but something inside him still refused to allow him to apologise. 2D hummed.

“You know I’m in charge, Murdoc,” he said, whispering right against the bassist's ear. “And if I want to have you, right now, and make you scream, you’d let me, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Murdoc agreed.

“Good.” He grabbed the lube left on the bedside table and drizzled some on his fingers. Slowly, deliberately he ran those fingers against the cleft of Murdoc’s ass, teasing. The older man tried not to squirm or moan, but it was difficult.

2D didn’t care, He continued to stroke and tease, massaging a finger against Murdoc’s hold, barely dipping inside before backing off. Just when Murdoc was about to break and beg for the singer to do  _ something, anything _ he pressed inside and Murdoc gasped.

“Mmm, yer so relaxed for me, Muds. So willing,” he said in a hushed voice. Murdoc clenched his fists and bit his lip, desperately clinging to his last semblance of control. “Oh don’t be like that, let me hear you.”

Murdoc hated how 2D could make him feel this way so easily. “A-ah D.” 2D smiled and added another finger searching for Murdoc’s prostate with a single-minded determination. He found it, and from that point on Murdoc couldn’t have stayed still if he tried.

“D! O-oh shit, nn—” the bassist wrapped his arms around the singer’s neck. Moan after moan spilled from his lips as 2D coaxed reactions from him like he did music from his keyboards. The third finger stung a little, but Murdoc didn’t mind so much as long as 2D kept touching him  _ there _ and like  _ that _ .

“That’s lovely, Murdoc. Now come on, lay back for me,” 2D said as he manoeuvred them so Murdoc could lie flat on the bed. Towering over him, the younger finally took his top off and Murdoc grumbled at the lack of contact. “Be patient love.”

2D fumbled about for a few seconds, removing the leash part of the collar, and stashing it in the bedside table. It wasn’t long before he was on Murdoc, coving the bassist's body with his own and looking at him face to face. He leaned down so their lips were just barely touching.

“Colour?” he asked.

“Green,” Murdoc answered and 2D smiled, finally closing the gap between them with a hungry kiss. 2D practically devoured his mouth, teeth and tongue exploring every familiar nook and cranny. It was all Murdoc could do to wrap his arms and legs around the man and just hold on.

Distracted as he was by the kissing he couldn’t miss the distinct feeling of 2D’s dick bumping against his backside. He groaned and shifted his legs open, inviting the other to take what he wanted. 2D wasted no time in pressing in, not stopping until he was fully encased in Murdoc’s heat.

“Nnn Stu—” Murdoc gasped. 2D snickered and wound a hand into Murdoc’s hair, not pulling but just settling as a reminder.

“Mmmm, you’re a delight Muds,” he praised as he slowly thrust in and out, giving the older time to adjust. Murdoc didn’t want time though, he wanted movement and more more more.

“Stu, please!” he begged, but 2D kept up the slow pace.

“You know, Murdoc,” he murmured just inches from his ear, “you still haven’t apologised to me properly.”

“D… ahh—!” The hand in his hair tightened significantly, causing a pleasant pleasure/pain. 2D continued.

“I jus’ suppose I’ll have to make you say sorry, won’t I?” The pace stayed glacier but 2D had other ways of making Murdoc unravel. The blunt pain of teeth against skin bloomed over Murdoc’s shoulders and chest as 2D did his best to leave no inch unbruised. It hurt, it hurt  _ so good _ . But he still wasn’t giving in, wasn’t giving 2D what he wanted so the singer tried another angle. Pulling Murdoc’s hair hard enough to make the bassist arch he snuck his free hand under his back and scraped his nails hard against the skin.

“Shit!” Murdoc cried, twitching and spasming with the overwhelming feeling of it all. 2D seemed to like that response so he did it again, biting and scratching in unison while keeping his hips at a slow methodical pace.

“I’ve already come once Muds, I could keep goin’ like this for a long while. An’ even if I couldn’t I could get some toys to keep it going for as long as I want,” 2D threatened and Murdoc whimpered, pleasure and emotion fighting for space in his chest.

“Please Stu, p-please,” Murdoc begged but 2D ignored him.

“Come on, you know it’ll feel better after you say it.” Murdoc thrashed against the sheets, held tight in Stuart’s embrace. He felt tears begin to gather in the corners of his eyes, from pleasure or not he wasn’t sure.

2D dug his nails into the meat of Murdoc’s hips and growled. “Murdoc! Stop fightin’ it.” He kissed him, sweet and soft in contrast to the sharpe sting of his nails and Murdoc cracked. The feelings that had been building up all night, through the beating and the kissing and the fucking, it all spilled out in heaving sobs.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry D, I’m s-so sorry!” he babbled, and 2D lessened his painful grip. He stopped his hips as well and Murdoc sobbed again; he’d done what Stu wanted so why was he stopping?

“Hush, luv, I know you’re sorry. I forgive you,” 2D soothed, peppering kisses all over the other’s face. “Thank you for apologising.”

The relief just compounded Murdoc’s turmoil. He’d do anything for the singer to move or hit him again or just do  _ something _ to make these feelings stop. “I-I-I need m-more 2D please!”

“Of course, luv, since you’ve been good for me.” 2D started moving again but this time he skipped the slow and steady pace and moved right on to the ‘fuck Murdoc’s brains out’ pace the bassist had been craving. With a sharp cry Murdoc grabbed onto the bed sheets for dear life, letting 2D use him as he needed. He didn’t feel like he could hold on for too much longer though and he tried to warn 2D through his moans.

“Ah—nnn D I-I’m—fu-fuck, I’m g-going to—” he stuttered and 2D gave a breathy laugh.

“Yer gonna come, Muds? Come for me, babe, d-do it,” 2D ordered, speeding up the tempo of his thrusts. Murdoc screamed as his prostate was pounded hard, his neglected prick leaking onto his belly. ONly a few more seconds of that had him crying out wordlessly, coming hard and untouched all over both of them as 2D fucked him through it.

“Nnn—Murdoc!” 2D groaned as he came inside the other and Murdoc whined at the feeling. The feeling of orgasm washed over him like a balm, smoothing out the roughness of guilt and replacing it with contentment. Above him, 2D sighed and placed a few gentle kisses on his forehead.

“You alrigh’ Muds?” Stu asked quietly and Murdoc nodded.

“Yeah D, jus’ a little sore is all,” he answered. 2D smiled and leaned over to the bedside table again, coming back with wet wipes and a glass of water.

“Here, drink this while I clean up.” Murdoc did, suddenly realising how thirsty he was. 2D wiped up their mess and tossed the wipe onto the floor, coming to lay beside Murdoc. The bassist finished his water and sighed, turning to lay on his side.

"Can I spoon you, Muds?” 2D asked, knowing that sometimes the other man didn’t like to be touched after one of their sessions. This time though Murdoc nodded, and Stu slid up behind him.

“Thanks, D,” Murdoc said quietly. It was always embarrassing asking for this sort of thing, but 2D enjoyed it and always said he’d do whatever Murdoc needed him to to feel better. 2D  held him tighter.

“No problem, Muds, jus’ have a rest an’ later we can go get some late-night pizza or somthin’.”

“Sounds good mate,” Murdoc answered, already feeling the call of sleep. Hed be sore as hell in the morning for sure, but he considered it worth it. 


End file.
